Imaginary
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: In the wake of Burt's heart attack Kurt calls his extended family to tell them the news. What happens next is something that will change Kurt's life forever, and leave nothing the same that it once was. From his home life to Glee Club, nothing will survive the oncoming storm. Because why reach your limits and just stop? Especially when your limits are just Imaginary. (M for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee. I only own Anthony.  
Warnings: Language, Violence, Both Hetero/Homosexual relationships.**

* * *

I looked around the hospital waiting room before approaching the front desk.

Clearing my throat nervously I flashed the young woman at the counter a small smile "My name's Anthony Hummel" I introduced "I'm here to see my Uncle? Burt Hummel"

The woman nodded as her face fell and typed something onto her keyboard. "Fifth floor" she said softly "Talk to the attending Nurse for directions".

I nodded and murmured a thank you before turning and heading towards the lift, quickly pressing the button for the fifth floor.

Exiting the lift I approached the waiting desk again. "I'm looking for Burt Hummel?" I asked the nurse who looked up at me "He's my Uncle".

The woman winced before she could stop it "Lizzy?" she asked another nurse softly "Hold my desk for a minute please? This is Burt's nephew".

The other nurse's smile took on a forced look as well making me feel myself starting to dread seeing Uncle Burt.

"Follow me please" the nurse said quietly and led him down the corridor.

She paused outside a room and looked inside blankly before turning to me when I reached her.

I looked inside and froze, feeling my skin paling at the sight of my Uncle lying unmoving in the bed, a familiar feminine boy sitting in the chair next to him reading a book and glancing over at Burt every now and again.

"Kurt will be happy to see you" the Nurse said softly "He's such a lovely boy, he needs all the support he can get".

With that the nurse left to return to her station and I was alone standing in front of the door.

Kurt looked up at the movement and his eyes narrowed at the sight of me standing there.

Awkwardly I raised my hand and carded it through my hair, unsure of what to do as I bit my lip absently.

Kurt's eyes widened and the book was thrown to the floor as he leapt to his feet and darted towards the door.

I spread my arms and shifted my weight in time to catch the shorter teen as he dove at me.

"Hey Kurt" I mumbled into the top of his head.

Kurt just sobbed into my chest, sighing I led him back into Uncle Burt's room.

Awkwardly I sat down and pulled Kurt onto my lap, causing him to curl up and cry against my chest.

When Kurt's sobs died down I shifted awkwardly again, "Uh, Mom will be here soon, she went to check into the hotel and dropped me off here".

Kurt scrambled to get off my lap, the smaller teen blushing and refusing to make eye contact.

"Don't" I interrupted before he could apologize "It's okay, you needed to cry, and it's better than you cried to me instead of breaking down somewhere else".

Kurt nodded, still blushing furiously as he pulled a compact mirror from his pocket and checked his reflection.

"I don't want you here" Kurt blurted making me wince.

"Kurt" I began.

"No" Kurt said cutting me off "I don't want you here, but I do".

I blinked at him in confusion as he grabbed his back and pulled out a strange makeup case and started fixing his appearance.

"I want you here because you're my cousin and I'm going to need someone to be strong who actually cares" he explained making me wince again as he reminded me how useless his friends are, "And I don't want you here because Uncle Jack was in the same place as Dad and died, and I don't want to think about it".

I nodded slowly in understanding "Then don't think about it" I ordered "Dad was an arsehole and he had no willpower, Uncle Burt is one of the strongest people I've ever met, he wouldn't just leave you alone like this".

Kurt sniffed dismissively but from my seat I could see his eyes light up slightly and his shoulders relax "He may not get a choice" he corrected.

I shrugged "Then he doesn't get a choice" I repeated bluntly.

I ignored Kurt's flinch and stood to pull him to me for a hug "And if he doesn't get a choice, then you'll always know that he fought tooth and nail to stay here with you" I continued making him look at me "And no matter what happens you won't be alone".

Kurt raised his eyebrow at me "What? You plan on adopting me?" he asked snarkily.

I shrugged "I _am_ legally emancipated" I reminded him "With Dad's heart attack and Mom's cancer she made sure that I would be able to support myself if I needed to".

Kurt shifted "Can we talk about something else?" he asked embarrassed.

I shrugged again "What the hell are you wearing?" I asked him, making a mental note to bring it up again later.

Kurt's eyes widened and he glared at me "This is Marc Jacobs' latest collection" he began.

"It looks like something someone who lives in the Capital would wear" I interrupted him smugly "I'm serious, are those tassels?"

Kurt sniffed disappointedly "Strong words coming from a guy in a violet plaid shirt" he snapped.

"Actually its grape" I corrected "And we both know I rock this look, besides, I'm not the one wearing high heels".

Kurt's eyebrow rose as he glanced down at my black leather boots and back up at me.

"They have a flat heel" I growled "And they only reach my calves, and they're definitely men's".

"Not again please" Mom's voice said from the doorway "He's really sensitive about his boots, he'll rant for hours about them if you let him".

"Mom!" I scolded, refusing to let myself blush as Kurt looked triumphant. Narrowing my eyes at Mom I turned to Kurt with a smirk "Mom wore white after Labour Day" I tattled "Then the next day she paired spots and stripes".

As Kurt looked horrified I smirked smugly at Mom who was giving me a 'Why?' look.

Slowly I sank back into the chair as Kurt started yelling at Mom about committing fashion suicide and deserving to be sent to an asylum.

"Tony still wears his screwed up Dapper Goth style!" Mom blurted trying to change the focus of Kurt's fashion senses.

"Tony's a Neanderthal" Kurt said dismissively "The fact that he wears a fashionable Dapper Goth style is his only redeeming quality".

I blinked in confusion, pretty sure I had been insulted with a compliment as Kurt continued to tear into Mom.

My attention snapped back to Kurt as he let something slip.

"You're staying at home _alone_?" Mom growled out.

"I'll be fine, I'm more worried about Dad" Kurt said trying to change the topic.

"I take it you drove here?" Mom asked ignoring his attempts at deflection.

When Kurt nodded she whirled around to me "Kurt is going to drive you to his place while I go to the hotel and cancel our rooms and bring our things over" she declared.

"I cannot leave you alone" Mom snapped as Kurt started spluttering "I will take the spare room and Tony can sleep on the couch, but we are not leaving you alone right now".

Kurt looked both grateful and annoyed as Mom sighed, looking at him sadly "Tony was alone for a whole week when Jack went into his coma, I regret nothing more than letting him convince me to finish the case before coming home" she admitted.

I winced at the reminder, I had wanted to be alone with my guilt and didn't want to be smothered. Much like Kurt I had had a huge argument with Dad the day of his heart attack, and found myself at fault for it.

I came back to the conversation as Kurt sighed and turned to me slowly "Let's go" he said softly, his mask flickering on his face.

I took his bag from him and hooked my arm with his, leading him from the room gently.

Kurt was going to need my help more than ever, simple phone calls at night wouldn't cut it this time.

And Kurt's favourite excuse of "But you're not here, there's no need for you to do anything" wouldn't work anymore, so if I happened across any familiar jocks I wouldn't hesitate to do what I've been meaning to for years.

At least one good thing will come from this, Kurt wouldn't need to worry about anything when I'm here, I would protect Kurt's life with the lives of those who tried to mess with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee. I only own Anthony.  
Warnings: Language, Violence, Both Hetero/Homosexual relationships.**

**Guest: I actually have a Kurt/OMC story already, and I was planning on bringing Blaine in a little differently and screwing with everything so that while Blaine and Kurt are best friends there is no Klaine-ing. **

**I'm actually considering Hevans (Sam + Kurt) and either Blainthony (Blaine + Anthony) or Santhony/Anthana (Anthony + Santana) but I'm not sure and am willing to take suggestions.**

**Also just so people know, it's not Aunt Mildred. In this story Burt had an older brother who married Jessica and had Tony, and even though his brother (Tony's Dad) died (from a heart attack) Jessica and Tony are still part of the family.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I just knew I was being watched.

I looked over to see Kurt standing in the doorway to the living room where I was laying on the couch lazily.

"You're sure you want to go to McKinley?" Kurt asked nervously "When you said you're moving here you only meant it in a temporary way right?"

"Nope" I corrected "Burt will never get over having a heart attack, meaning that you both will need support. Mom and I needed a new place to go and we have experience with dealing with heart attacks. It's a win-win scenario, besides my transfer has already been accepted".

Kurt pursed his lips together and stared at me "You're serious aren't you?" he asked finally.

"Swear on my collection of Raymond E. Feist books" I confirmed.

Kurt's eyebrows rose "You really are" he mumbled before sighing "You might want to get dressed then, I usually leave for school at eight so you have an half an hour to get ready".

I glanced down at my clothes and nodded, I wasn't as fashion conscious as Kurt, but even I knew I needed to wear pants to school.

"When we get home you're moving into my room" Kurt declared as he watched me pull my suitcase from the cupboard and open it "That couch is terrible to sleep on and I have room".

"You've only got one bed" I pointed out grabbing a tight white shirt and black jeans.

"And if you don't want to share then I have an air mattress" Kurt pointed out.

I hesitated with my shirt half on "We'll see" I said non-committedly "I have weird dreams and I don't want to make things awkward".

Kurt's eyebrows rose as he realised I had gossip I hadn't shared.

I sighed "The last dream Mom recorded, was me baking some muffins and talking about flying cars" I admitted.

Kurt looked confused "You mean you were making muffins in your sleep?" he asked slowly.

"I was talking about it" I corrected "Then when I woke up I thought it had really happened and got depressed because there wasn't any muffins".

Kurt tried to fight his smile as I pulled my jeans on but had collapsed onto the couch to burst into laughter before I had buttoned them up.

"If it makes you feel better I plan on stopping at the Lima Bean for some coffee so you can grab a muffin there" Kurt offered with a grin.

I grinned back at him as I saw that it was a real grin, not one of the fake ones he had tried to use on me before.

"Am I acceptable?" I asked him as I finished tugging on my boots.

"Barely" Kurt muttered glaring at my clothes before stepping past me and pulling out a waistcoat and throwing it at me.

Kurt and I shared another grin. The two of us hated each other's styles, but we accepted that the other looks screwed up when we swap, so we just agree to disagree and make fun of each other's clothes every chance we got.

Kurt reached out and poked at my hair "Any chance I can save your hair?" he asked hopefully as I buttoned up the waistcoat.

I grimaced "I can't put anything in my hair, it looks really greasy and ugly if I do" I said for the fifth time over just the weekend.

"Even hairspray?" Kurt asked with a sigh.

"Hairspray works" I admitted "But it only causes it to turn into a helmet, at least its soft and bouncy now".

Kurt sighed again "You're hopeless" he said sadly.

"And you look like a retard" I countered "I don't care if it's gold, get rid of it".

Kurt glared and brought his hand up to stroke the golden beret he was wearing "Blasphemy" he spat.

I smirked at him as he still went and replaced the beret with a simple black one.

"At least your black suits your soul" Kurt snapped strutting past me with mock annoyance.

Rolling my eyes I followed him into the kitchen were Mom was watching us with amusement.

"You know Kurt?" Mom said slowly "Both Jack and I looked like we got dressed in the dark, so his fashion sense must have come from you".

Kurt glared at her "Look at what he's wearing and tell me that I gave him his fashion sense" he dared her "He looks like he belongs in some vampire sex dungeon!"

I grinned unrepentantly "I blame the waistcoat, bad Kurt" I scolded.

"You can't deny he looks amazing in blacks and dark colours" Mom pointed out "Much like you look amazing in your preferred clothes".

Kurt and I exchanged a look "Mothers" we said simultaneously.

* * *

"I'm suddenly rather nervous about you coming here" Kurt blurted as he pulled in a park at McKinley.

"And why's that?" I asked him curiously.

Kurt sighed as I slid out of his car "Because I don't want McKinley to ruin the only family member who loves me for who I am" he admitted.

"Mom and Burt love you" I corrected throwing my back over my shoulder.

"Dad doesn't have a choice" Kurt pointed out "And Aunt Jessica is Dad's age, I meant family member my age" he explained.

"Sure" I agreed absently looking around "And if you can survive everyday then so can I".

Kurt huffed before leading me towards the front doors.

I cautiously eyed the group of jocks we were approaching that were lingering outside a dumpster. If they even thought about it I was going to perform an emergency sex change operation with my knee.

"Well hello fairy" an apelike jock sneered "Who's this? You finally corrupt yourself boyfriend?"

I saw Kurt stiffening slightly and glared at the jock who dared to insult _my_ Kurt.

"Can we not do this today Karofsky?" Kurt asked sounding bored "I just bought this jacket on Sunday and would like this one to last".

Karofsky pretended to think about it "I think not" he refused smugly "But how about we dump your new fag into the dumpster with you? You won't get lonely then".

Kurt glanced over at me and I could see the fear in his eyes for a split second before Kurt pushed it away.

I saw red. Insulting my Kurt was one thing. But _threatening_ him? I was going to enjoy this.

Kurt stepped in front of me and turned to face me "Let's just leave" Kurt said "These losers aren't worth our time".

My eyes narrowed as Karofsky's eyes dropped instantly to stare at Kurt's arse as he licked his lips.

"Actually" I said slowly "I think I can spare a few minutes".

Ignoring Kurt's protests I pushed my bag into Kurt's arms and stepped around, absently noting that a crowd was beginning to form.

"Listen up" I snapped glaring at Karofsky "You only get three chances, this is chance number one. Leave" I ordered.

Karofsky laughed, the rest of his jocks laughing with him.

I smirked and shook my head "Here's the deal Spanky" I growled out making Karofsky (Now dubbed Spanky) snap his jaw shut and look at me I confusion.

"You can walk away or you can crawl" I threatened "Either way you're going to get ready to change your name from" I paused and glanced to the side.

"David" Kurt replied weakly.

"From David to Delilah" I continued "Because if you stare at my _Cousin's_ arse one more time I'm going to cut your balls off with a raw piece of celery" I snarled.

Spanky looked shocked for a moment before he glared and took a step forward.

"I think somebody wants a beating" Spanky said in an attempt to be dangerous.

"Do you really want to try?" I dared him, sending him my practiced 'Death Smirk 2.0'.

Spanky took another step forward as he raised his arm, smirking my hand shot out and I pulled his arm towards me and into the fist that I drove into his face.

Stepping back as he stumbled back I lashed out with my foot and smashed my boot into his stomach making him bend over in pain.

Using his lowered height I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into the knee that I slammed up into his face.

As he dropped to the floor clutching his nose I stepped forward and placed my boot over his groin and pressed down.

His hands flew from his nose and froze as I put more pressure onto his balls.

"Kurt Hummel, is off bounds" I growled angrily "If any of you mindless lumps go after him in any more of your ludicrous attempts to establish your bogus masculinity then I will end you" I threatened the rest of the shocked senseless jocks.

"And you" I added looking down at the whimpering Spanky "Whenever you think of Kurt, I want you to remember this" I ordered putting more weight onto his groin and causing tears to stream down his face "This is nothing compared to what I'll do to you if I find you've touched a single perfectly styled hair on Kurt's head".

With a final warning glare I stepped away from Spanky, making sure to stand on his hand as I returned to Kurt and took my bag back and led him towards the school and through the rapidly disappearing crowd.

"You just beat up a jock for me" Kurt said slowly "You kicked his arse and gave him a good reason to fear you, all while you had a milk mustache".

I blinked in shock and wiped my hand over my upper lip, feeling the milk coming away on my hand.

"I don't know whether to be flattered that you would do that for me" Kurt said slowly and softly "Or horrified that the jocks are going to kill us both for that".

I grunted at him, not wanting to talk to him while I was angry.

"I'm also rather disgusted that you would think he was staring at my butt" Kurt said babbling now.

"He was" I interrupted bluntly "He fucking licked his lips while staring at your arse".

From the corner of my eye I saw Kurt paling "If he tries to pull your pigtails anymore just tell me and I'll kill him" I added glancing at him.

"That's not necessary" Kurt said quickly "You don't need to kill anyone".

I snorted "Are you kidding me?" I asked him pointedly "I started a list the first time you told me you were being bullied".

Kurt looked at me in shock "Now where is the principal's office?" I asked him changing the subject "I need to finalise something and get my schedule".

Kurt nodded and quickly started to lead me through the school.

This would be an interesting year, I just knew it.

Just like I knew that Spanky wouldn't take this lying down and that I would need to remind the jocks a lot to back off.

But Kurt wasn't my favourite cousin for no reason, he kept me alive during the darkest time of my life, and so I wasn't going to rest until his life was perfect.

Hummel Style.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee or any songs I use. I only own Anthony.  
Warnings: Language, Violence, Both Hetero/Homosexual relationships.**

**Guest**: **1)** The main character is the OMC **Tony** not Jack, apologies if I wasn't clear when I mentioned Jack in Chapter 1.  
**2)** In Chapter 1 Tony introduced himself to the nurse as Anthony, his full name is Anthony Jack Hummel but he goes by Tony.  
**3)** I didn't know who 'Anthony Rashad' was until I googled him honestly.  
**4)** Jack is Tony's father who died from a heart attack

**WARNING: This is a GLEE fanfiction, meaning that some things will never make sense (Like how Glee Club can't afford a bus but they can afford to waterproof their stage (Singing in the Rain/Umbrella)), in this case the second line of the actually story below isn't going to be explained beyond 'It's Glee'.**

* * *

"That was Principal Figgins?" I asked as we stepped out of his secretary's office and into the school corridor "He wasn't that bad".

Kurt shot me an exasperated look "Of course he wasn't. He fainted after you threatened to decapitate his family and stitch their still living heads to his shoulders so they'll constantly see how much of a pathetic failure he is" he pointed out slowly "But you kept talking for fifteen minutes afterwards and you looked so happy I didn't want to interrupt you".

I shrugged "I have English first" I said glancing at him and changing the subject obviously "You?"

Kurt sighed "I have English too" he admitted "You're going to be the death of me" he added in a mumble.

"At least you'll die looking fabulous" I said with a grin.

Kurt smirked smugly "You're right" he confirmed raising his jaw proudly "But then again I _always_ look fabulous".

"Damn straight" I said as Kurt started to lead me down the corridor again "I can't wait for the first couple of days to be over" I added "Then I'll know my way around and I won't have to follow you around like a lost puppy".

"And then people will stop staring at you" Kurt added glaring at a girl that was eyeing me up.

"I expected that" I said dismissively "Are we still ignoring your friends?" I added curiously.

"They haven't apologized for stomping all over my beliefs" Kurt said coldly "So no".

I nodded and followed him into the English classroom, taking the seat next to him as he sat next to the window, away from his likely usual place.

"Shall I expect any wonders?" I whispered as the class started to fill early.

"From Mrs Glens?" Kurt asked with a snort "You'd have better luck making me wear your clothes".

"Nice to know, self-study again?" I asked.

"Definitely" Kurt confirmed "We're supposed to be reading Shakespeare, but most people just sleep".

"Ah Shakespeare" I said slowly "Yeah I'm probably going to sleep too, Shakespeare gives me a headache".

Kurt glared at me making me roll my eyes "Just joking" I muttered "But seriously, where can I get some aspirin?"

* * *

"How?" I asked as I obediently followed Kurt from Maths class "How is it possible to have teachers _that_ crappy?"

Kurt just sighed as he headed towards our lockers, which were thankfully next to each other.

"Mrs English fell asleep while writing on the board!" I exclaimed "She spent almost all period leaning against it and snoring. Mr Chemistry didn't even show up. And then Mrs Economics ditched class to make out with Mr Maths for two periods!"

"Must be a slow day" Kurt drawled as we opened our lockers and exchanged our books in preparation for lunch.

"I'm scared because I know you're being one hundred percent serious" I admitted shaking my head.

Kurt scoffed "That scares me too" he muttered darkly "I don't want to go to the cafeteria, the Gleeks will be there".

I shrugged as I shut my locker and leaned against it "Choir room?" I suggested.

Kurt hesitated for a moment before nodding "Better than outside" he agreed and turned and led me through the school again "You planning on auditioning for Glee?"

"Maybe once they pull their heads out of their arses" I said non-committedly.

Kurt accepted my answer and we entered the empty room, Kurt heading to 'his' chair and folding into it gracefully.

"Please tell me this is a joke?" I blurted as I saw the word 'Faith' written on the whiteboard.

Kurt barely glanced at it "I'm afraid not" he corrected "Glee Club is a place where everyone is different and can find family as long as you believe in God" he spat "I've been ignored by most of Glee Club since admitting to being an Atheist and the only three people who do talk to me are trying to convert me".

I glared at the board and strode up, finding an eraser to wipe the word off.

Looking around I moved over and dumped my back near Kurt and started walking around studying everything.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kurt asked pointedly.

I paused to look up at him "Have you ever seen me eating lunch?" I asked him raising an eyebrow "I eat a lot for breakfast and wait until around five before having a snack".

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued picking at his salad.

"Any ideas about what you want to audition with?" Kurt asked curiously.

"No idea" I admitted "I have a few ideas of course, but nothing concrete yet".

I eyed the piano as Kurt made a humming sound "Maybe something pop?" he suggested "You tend to prefer pop".

I shrugged as I slipped onto the piano stool and opened the lid, my fingers running over the keys gently.

Kurt stayed silent as he watched me testing the piano.

Cracking my neck I started playing casually, my fingers working as I went over the limited songs I knew for piano.

Making my choice my fingers started to play a familiar song. I saw Kurt putting his salad on the chair next to him and start watching me intently.

I grunted again as I prepared my vocal cords and launched into the song softly.

_(Me) Step one you say "We need to talk."_

_He walks you say "Sit down it's just a talk."_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

I kept my voice smooth and light as Kurt stood and came to sit beside me, his hands folded in his lap.

_(Me) Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

I nodded to Kurt indicating he was welcome to join earning a grateful smile.

_(Kurt + I) Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And would I've stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Kurt paused at the end of the chorus and nudged me to take back the lead.

_(Me) Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defence_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_Pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

I grinned at Kurt as he readied himself to join the chorus with me again.

_(Kurt + I) Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And would I've stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Kurt leaned against me, careful not to obstruct my arm as he laid his head against my shoulder as I entered the next verse.

_(Me) As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_(Kurt + I) Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And would I've stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And would I've stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_(Kurt + I) Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

My eyes widened as Kurt let loose the full power of his vocals, his voice carrying more strength and emotion than I had ever managed before in my life as we reached the finale of the song.

_(Kurt + I) Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And would I've stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And would I've stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

I cut myself off here and let Kurt finish the last two lines alone, emotion causing his voice to tremble. I realised he wasn't just singing the song, he had been pouring his feelings about what had been happening recently into it.

_(Kurt) How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

"Shit Kurt" I blurted as I finished the last notes and turned to pull Kurt in for a hug.

"How can you not hear yourself?" I asked annoyed as we pulled away "With a voice like that you should be getting solos left right and centre!"

"They don't know" Kurt admitted softly, shifting in place in embarrassment.

"Well why the hell not?" I exclaimed, fingers absently finding the piano keys again "You're brilliant, and that Rachel bitch would back off so fast she got whiplash".

I hesitated and stopped playing, turning to stare at Kurt "You threw the High F didn't you?" I demanded "of course you did" I interrupted him "Rachel wouldn't be able to beat you by sheer power alone, you should have kicked her arse! What happened?"

Kurt shifted guiltily and opened his mouth to answer.

"I would like to know that too" a man's voice said from the doorway making Kurt jump.

"Mr Schue!" Kurt blurted seeing the man "How long were you there?"

I raised my eyebrow as I saw the man's gel covered curls and my lip curled in disgust at the waste of good curls. Other than that the man looked like he was a time traveller with his 'vintage' sweater vests and cheap old slacks.

Ew.

Kurt blushed as Mr Schue just stared at him "I heard someone playing the piano and came to check" he explained "I got here right before your friend started singing".

Kurt winced, a movement you would need to know Kurt well enough to see as more than a slight twitch.

"All of it then?" Kurt asked weakly.

Mr Schue nodded and turned to me "I assume Kurt's told you about Glee Club?" he asked.

I nodded "Haven't heard much else from him recently" I admitted earning a weak glare from Kurt.

"Well you can audition today after school" Mr Schue decided.

"Oh I'm not auditioning" I corrected earning a shocked look from Mr Schue.

"What? You're amazing! Why wouldn't you want to audition?" Mr Schue rambled nervously.

"Because your Glee club is a joke" I snapped making Mr Schue flinch back before looking angry.

I turned to face him and stood up before he could say anything "When I came in here I saw the word 'Faith' on the board" I cut him off "And Kurt's told me about how he's being treated for being an Atheist".

"I'm sure Kurt's just" Mr Schue began.

"Don't tell me he's over-exaggerating" I interrupted angrily "Uncle Burt is in the hospital and he may never wake up, and you are all focusing on Kurt's lack of belief in _your_ God?"

"Uncle Burt?" Mr Schue echoed looking confused.

"I'm not going to join Glee unless I know that everyone will be equal" I said stubbornly "And that includes you and your habit of forcing everyone to sing songs that only you seem to like".

Mr Schue looked hurt "I don't do that do I?" he demanded from Kurt.

Kurt looked guilty and Mr Schue sagged, his hand coming up to comb through those devil locks of gelled curls "I do don't I?" he asked himself softly "I never realised".

"And Rachel" Kurt blurted suddenly "You let Rachel rule Glee and never let us audition for anything and just give it all to her".

"Rachel has a strong voice" Mr Schue argued "She's very talented, she's even got training".

"So does Kurt" I pointed out "We used to video call and talk about our classes".

"If you gave some of the others a chance Mr Schue you'd be surprised" Kurt begged, moving to stand in front of him "Everyone in Glee has unique voices, and if you actually listened we would dominate Sectionals this year".

Mr Schue stared at Kurt for a moment "You're right" he mumbled "I never saw it before, oh God I'm a terrible teacher" he exclaimed before turning and all but running from the room.

Kurt blinked for a moment before turning to look at me "I blame you for this" he announced bluntly making me frown.

"How is this my fault?" I asked confused.

"You change things" Kurt explained mock-glaring "Whenever you're around you never leave things the way they were, everyone is changed by you and they don't even realise it, and neither do you".

I frowned again "Grandma Hummel did stop smoking once I told her it made her teeth look like rotten bananas" I agreed.

"Not exactly what I'm talking about but you're on the right track" Kurt confirmed "Now, are you going to sing that for audition?"

* * *

'_How to Save a Life – The Fray'_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Glee or any songs I use. I only own Anthony.  
Warnings: Language, Violence, Both Hetero/Homosexual relationships.**

**Oh Beloved Kit of Yaoi:** Like I said Chapter 2, I don't actually know whose going with who yet. For all I know at the moment Kurt and Blaine could still get together and Tony may get with Sam.

And in all honesty, for those who have read my stories before, you know that my stories are more likely to have a sad ending than they are to have a happy ending, so I don't know if Tony is going to survive long enough or stay in Lima long enough to start dating properly.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by quickly, the Gleeks only beginning to realise that not only was there a new student but that the new student and Kurt hadn't been seen without each other all day.

I was grateful to find that my History teacher was actually a teacher, and was more than qualified and talented at her job, fully capable of taking a class and teaching it to levels that made my old History teacher look like a nagging housewife.

Of course Mr Schue didn't turn up to Spanish, spending his time apparently in his office having a heart-to-heart with a red-headed woman who was strangely enough wearing rubber gloves up to her elbows and a hairnet.

The most interesting event of my day was when a tall blond woman in a tracksuit stopped Kurt and I as we headed towards the front entrance.

"Porcelain!" she exclaimed "I didn't give you approval to date this curly haired freak!"

"My hair's not curly, just messy" I corrected earning a glare her.

"Well Coach Sylvester, Tony is my cousin" Kurt explained "He's moving to Lima with his Mom to help Dad and I cope".

"Hummel Senior is awake?" the infamous Sue Sylvester asked shocked before frowning "Why didn't my spy-bots inform me of this earlier?" she asked herself.

"No, he's still asleep" Kurt said sadly looking depressed slightly "But Tony's Dad died of a heart attack as well, so they know what to do when he does".

Sue nodded absently and glared at me, leaning in so I could hear her properly "If you hurt my sweet sweet Porcelain I will cut your balls off with a raw piece of celery" she threatened.

"I've already used that threat" I pointed out making her lean back and glower.

"Holy Darnation" she muttered "Fine, then if you hurt, yadda yadda yadda, then I will reach down your throat and pull your spleen out with my bare fist which I will then feed to starving orphaned rabbits to further my attempt at making an army of the evil little bastards" she exclaimed.

"Fair enough" I said with a nod "My turn".

Sue raised her eyebrow at me but gestured for me to continue.

"If you hurt my cousin any way I will destroy you by drowning you in the decapitated heads of those infernal howling blue hobbit demons more commonly known as _Smurfs_, but this sweet glorious death will only come after I have spent every waking moment making sure that not only do you suffer, but you will be thrown so far down the social ladder here that not only will you have whiplash but you'll be below even the annoying Jewish reporter who shall from now on be referred to only as 'Chloe'" I threatened her with a slight growl to my voice.

Sue blinked before turning to Kurt "Alright Porcelain I approve, you can keep him".

She glanced back at me "Be a good boyfriend and spoil him rotten" she ordered.

"He's my _cousin_" I reminded her.

Sue shrugged "Welcome to Lima Ohio, we've seen worse".

I looked at Kurt in shock as Sue turned and stormed off, pausing to scream in the face of a girl with mousy brown hair and an ugly hippo sweater.

"I remember" Kurt said with a horrified glint in his eyes "The Farl twins. It was terrifying".

"That was Sue?" I asked slowly "I think you've been exaggerating a bit about how bad this place is".

Kurt raised his eyebrow at me "I haven't" he corrected "She was just testing you. You haven't even see the tip of the iceberg let alone the parts underwater".

I shuddered in time with Kurt before Kurt stiffened "Oh oh" he mumbled "Get ready".

"KURT HUMMEL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" the mousy brown haired girl from before shouted "We were waiting for you before in the emergency Glee meeting I called so you could vote for me, we all knew I'm going to win of course, but the rules must be followed and a vote must be done".

Rachel, because it could only be Rachel, looking at me and blinked in confusion. "Kurt, why was I not informed that you had a boyfriend? I'm not your best friend for no reason you know" she exclaimed angrily.

"You're not even my friend" Kurt pointed out "And he's my cousin" he added.

"Shush Kurt" Rachel said dismissively.

"Rachel" I interrupted making her pause and send me an annoyed look "Not only is it nothing to do with you who Kurt is dating, but it's also kind of annoying how everyone keeps just assuming that I'm Kurt's boyfriend" I said annoyed.

"Down Tony" Kurt said condescendingly "I'll deal with her".

"Rachel, since you're here I'm assuming you weren't told about how Quinn is trying to convince Mr Schue to give _her_ a Barbara Streisand solo" Kurt said innocently.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but froze, staring at Kurt in horror "Barbara Streisand" she echoed "_My_ solo" she added shaking her head.

Rachel let out an angry scream and turned and sprinted through the corridors.

I blinked and turned to Kurt who shrugged "I use that line on her every week and she always falls for it, she doesn't even remember that I said it, just that someone is trying to steal _her_ solo" he explained with a sad shake of his head "She's kind of embarrassing".

I rolled my eyes "Come on, let's get out of this dump" I said nudging his shoulder with my own "I wanna see Uncle Burt again, even if he's still" I trailed off as Kurt sighed and grimaced.

"Sorry Kurt" I mumbled as we hurried from the school.

"It doesn't matter" Kurt said "You're still the only one here for me".

"That doesn't make it alright" I snapped annoyed "You need to remember that you're a bitch who doesn't take any shit".

"Well right now I'm a bitch who's terrified that he might lose his father" Kurt corrected over the hood of his car as we paused, "And I know that you're trying to stop me from sinking into some kind of depression by acting like some huge drama-magnet, but you've already lost your father and you've moved on, you can't tell me that you were affected by your Dad's death as I will be if my Dad doesn't make it".

I stood there awkwardly, knowing that Kurt was hundred percent right.

"You know Kurt, you're right" I admitted out loud "Dad and I definitely drifted apart, we were too alike to co-exist. So yeah, maybe I wasn't as close to him as you are to Uncle Burt, but that doesn't mean that I want him to die any less than you because I don't want you to have to go through what I did".

I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should tell him the truth "You're my favourite cousin" I said softer deciding on a half-truth "And you don't deserve to lose someone else".

I watched Kurt stiffen again before his face fell and he sagged a bit "I'm sorry" he muttered and scrabbled to open the door and slid into his SUV.

I sighed and climbed into the passenger's side next to him "Don't be" I said quietly "You're more than welcome to yell at me when you need to relieve stress, I would just prefer it if we did it in private and you stuck to a list of things you wouldn't talk about" I requested.

Kurt nodded shakily as he started the car up, his jaw clenched shut.

"Head straight to your place" I ordered "Take a shower, grab something to eat if you're hungry".

"I need to check on Dad" Kurt argued coldly.

"And when he wakes up do you think he'll be happy to know that you weren't taking care of yourself?" I pointed out "Take a shower and we'll grab some food at the hospital canteen, it'll take maybe thirty minutes".

Kurt sighed and nodded in acceptance "Fine, but for the record I don't like this" he muttered.

"Duly noted and ignored" I confirmed earning a glare from Kurt "Don't wear yourself down Kurt" I added softly "You need to stay strong, you're no good to Uncle Burt if a light breeze will knock you down".

Kurt's jaw clenched again "Duly noted and ignored" he snapped, using my own words against me.

I rolled my eyes as Kurt still drove to the house, fidgeting impatiently.

* * *

"Have" I began quietly "Have you tried singing to him?"

Kurt frowned at me as we stepped from the elevator "What?" he asked confused.

"Sing to him" I suggested with a shrug "If he would respond to anything it would be his son's voice, I mean he practically worships you".

A fond smile graced Kurt's lips for a moment as he nodded "Yeah, yeah I'll try".

We froze as we reached Uncle Burt's room to see a priest, Rachel and two other girls,as well as two more adults dressed in religious clothes off to the side.

Kurt stalked forward and threw the door open "How dare you?"

I was shocked at the amount of hatred Kurt managed to pour into those three words as he moved closer to the shocked looking teenagers "How dare you go behind my back like this!" he exclaimed angrily "I told you I didn't want you prayers and that I was an atheist, and you not only decide that I'm not good enough to be your friend but that you're going to ignore me and go to my father anyway?"

"Kurt, just because you don't believe doesn't mean this isn't the right thing to do" the blond said stubbornly.

"It's not" Kurt snapped "Now I want you out of my father's room now or I'll call security" he threatened.

"Oh hell no White Boy!" the black teenager, Mercedes obviously, exclaimed "We're not leaving you alone like this".

"I'm not alone" Kurt corrected coldly "Tony and his Mom moved to Lima the moment they got the news. Tony's actually been _too_ clingy".

"I regret nothing" I added from where I had taken a seat "Nor will I change".

Kurt paused to send me an annoyed look before turning back to face the other Gleeks, "Now get out of here" he ordered "If I see you in here again I'll lay charges against you" he threatened.

"I do apologize" the first priest apologized, shooting Quinn a disappointed look "I was assured that you were merely running late and had given permission for my services" he explained.

The other two also gave them disapproving looks before they walked from the room.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your father Mr Hummel" the first priest said softly "I wish you the best of luck".

Kurt managed a faint smile as the priest left before darkening his face into a glare "Get out" he snarled angrily at the three Gleeks.

I smirked as the three girls almost fell over each other as they scrambled to get out of the hospital room.

"I like angry Kurt" I said cheerfully from my seat "He's totally awesome and kickass".

Kurt barely glanced at me as he shut the door and moved to sit next to Uncle Burt.

I watched as Kurt absently smoothed out Burt's sheets and fluffing his pillows as he hummed softly under his breath.

Kurt cleared his throat and cracked his neck slightly as he sat down on the edge of Uncle Burt's bed and grasped the closest hand to his chest.

Kurt cleared his throat one more time before softly beginning to sing.

I felt my eyes beginning to tear up as Kurt poured all his pent up emotions into a soft, drawn out version of 'I want to hold your hands', one that in my opinion was much better than the Beetle's original.

Then again I've never actually heard the Beetle's version so I might be wrong.

Once Kurt was finished I merely stood up and spread my arms for him, making him dart around the bed and throw himself against me, trying to bury his head under my chin again.

"I didn't say anything the first time because you really needed it, but it's really awkward when you put your head under my chin when you're only inches shorter than me" I said slowly.

"Anthony Jack Hummel" Kurt growled out, his voice muffled by my shoulder "Shut up and cuddle me".

I grinned as I hugged Kurt tighter, the slightly shorter teenager sniffing loudly, his shoulders shaking with held-in sobs.

Finally Kurt pulled away and went and sat down in the chair next to Burt, leaving me to sink into the chair in the corner.

I yawned sleepily and shifted so I was sitting more comfortably in case I managed to drift off.

"You yawn a lot" Kurt said softly, not taking his eyes away from Burt's form "And you're really hard to wake".

"I sleep a lot" I said dismissively "It's natural for me".

Kurt finally turned to fix me with penetrating eyes, like he somehow knew I was lying through my teeth to him.

He shrugged slightly and turned back to Burt, making me release a breath I didn't know I was even holding.

"If you don't want to talk about it then we won't" Kurt promised making me shift guiltily "We share a room, it's not like you can hide your nightmares from me".

I stiffened as said nightmares flashed through my mind at his words "I don't want to talk about it" I said bluntly "I'll get over it".

"You shouldn't have too" Kurt argued softly.

"And you and Uncle Burt shouldn't have to go through all this" I pointed out "The world's not fair".

Kurt turned to frown at me, his eyes narrowed and even more piercing than before.

Before he could say anything a nurse came in to check on Burt and his attention was taken away from me.

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't tell Kurt what was really bothering me. Hell, if I couldn't tell Mom why would I be able to tell Kurt?'

I leaned back in my chair as Kurt started discussing some kind of treatment with the nurse.

It would be better for everyone if Kurt just let it go.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee or any songs I use. I only own Anthony.  
Warnings: Language, Violence, Both Hetero/Homosexual relationships.**

**FINAL PAIRINGS! Hevans (Kurt + Sam) and Blainthony (Blaine + Tony)**

* * *

Mom?" I called as I followed Kurt into the house "Are you home?"

"Sorry!" Mom's voice called from the living room "Mom can't take your call right now, please hold your message in and tell me when I'm drunk!"

Kurt raised his eyebrow at me and I shrugged "That means she's working" I explained "She's transferred to the Lima's lawyer's offices".

"Sure" Kurt said dismissively "Go grab your things, you still need to move into my room" he ordered.

"I just said Mom is working" I pointed out "I can't go in there until she's done, it'll mess with her flow".

Kurt raised his other eyebrow at me "You're joking right?" he asked amused.

I shook my head "Mom" I yelled "Need any snacks?"

"No thanks, I'm eating already!" Mom's voice came back.

I gestured at Kurt "She's got a client in there" I translated for her "She doesn't want to mess things up by having us in there" I explained "The whole Lawyer-Client confidentiality thing. When Burt wakes up and we move out she'll probably set up a proper office that only she and her clients will be allowed into, until then she'll just use the living room".

Kurt hesitated and nodded "When you put it that way" he mumbled before grabbing my arm and leading me towards his room "Fine, let me give you a tour".

I rolled my eyes as I was dragged into Kurt's room "You gave me a tour on Friday" I reminded him.

"Not of my closet" Kurt pointed out.

Rolling my eyes I let him push me onto the bed, but blinked in confusion when he climbed onto the bed and fell face-first into his pillow.

"I don't know what to do Tony" he mumbled softly "You heard Rachel before, all the Gleeks see me as is somebody to stand in the back and sway".

"Quinn and Mercedes act like I'm little more than an animal nowadays" Kurt continued "And did you know that not one person has asked if everything was okay?" he added "They tell me that things will work out, that Dad will be fine".

His shoulders shuddered for a moment, and I waited patiently for the unspoken sign that told me I could begin comforting him.

"Until you two got here I was alone" he admitted "Not even Carol asked if I was okay at home by myself. I've been doing all the bills, all the paperwork for the garage, looking after everything in his absence and nobody's noticed I'm being run into the ground".

I sighed and moved up so I was leaning against the headrest, pulling Kurt against me and letting him curl against my side.

"I'm going to start in order" I decided.

"First, Rachel and the Gleeks are idiots" I deadpanned "Thankfully Mr Schuester seemed to be thinking about what we said today and so some things may change on that front".

"Second. Quinn isn't really your friend anyway" I said bluntly "And if Mercedes is turning her back on you over something like this then I don't think she's really your friend either".

"Third. Teenagers are generally self-absorbed or are too afraid to see the truth. They either haven't even thought twice about how you must be feeling, or they are avoiding thinking about it because they already know they won't like the answer".

"And fourth" I finished "I hate to say this, but nobody is going to notice. When Uncle Burt wakes up he's just going to accept you've done it all for him and not think about it again, and that's not me saying he's a douche, but that's just because he's not used to seeing you run down so he won't be able to. You hide yourself too well that most people don't actually know they're dealing with a mask".

I felt Kurt flinching beside me at my words but took a deep breath and continued on "The Gleeks aren't going to think about you doing the bills or paperwork simply because as teenagers they don't have to deal with things like that at home so they aren't going to jump to the conclusion you're all alone".

Kurt sniffed "Sometimes I think that they all think someone else is helping me" he mumbled "And they don't want to interrupt someone else's help".

"That's stupid Kurt" I said dismissively "But as I've heard a lot recently, welcome to Lima".

Kurt snorted and I nudged him with my elbow "Don't worry Kurt" I said softly "Trust me, I'm going to make everything better".

* * *

"Why are you wearing that again?" Kurt asked as he parked his car outside the school.

"I've got spare clothes in my bag" I said dismissively as I ignored my plain white shirt and blue jeans.

Kurt sighed "You didn't answer my question" he pointed out as he got out of his car and headed towards the front doors.

"I'm just following my instincts" I admitted as we entered the school "And I always trust my instincts".

"And does that get you in a lot of trouble?" Kurt asked unimpressed.

I bit my lip "Actually yeah it does" I confirmed "One moment" I added before quickly sliding into Kurt's way.

Seconds later the slushy that Kurt hadn't noticed slammed into my face, feeling like someone had poured ice down my shirt.

Oh wait, somebody _had_.

Slowly I opened my eyes and glared at Karofsky for daring to ignore yesterday's confrontation.

"I don't think you were listening to me yesterday" I growled out "You've received your two warnings. The gloves are off now Spanky".

I whistled loudly as Karofsky's eyes drifted to my chest, where I was more than aware that the red slushy had somehow made my white shirt see-through.

"As lovely as my chest is, my eyes are up here" I snapped making Karofsky's face twist in anger.

"Now listen up, because if you misbehave one more time, I'm going to have to end you" I threatened.

Karofsky sneered at me and pushed past me as he stormed away.

I snorted and turned back to Kurt "_That's_ why I put on plain clothes" I deadpanned "Now where's the bathroom because this stuff is stinging my eyes".

* * *

"Tony!" Kurt exclaimed as I joined him walking down the corridor "Where did you go?" he demanded "One minute you were there and then the next you were gone, nobody even saw you leave!"

I grinned at Kurt "We're eating in the cafeteria today" I told him bluntly "Trust me".

Kurt frowned at me as I lead him towards the cafeteria quickly "Where do you normally sit?" I asked him curiously as I looked around "I want you to find us somewhere between there and the Jocks' table for us.

Kurt blinked at me for a moment before obediently leading me to a table and slipping into a seat, leaving me to sit opposite him.

"So why did Sue want you?" I asked as we pulled our lunches out of our bags.

Kurt just blinked at me again as I placed a large stalk of celery on the table between us. Shaking his head he sighed "She's using me to force the Glee club to stop singing religious songs" he admitted before grimacing "And to make sure that we're using protection and you're not hurting me".

"Okay, I love you Kurt" I said slowly "But I'm getting really sick of being called your boyfriend".

Kurt snorted "And I'm getting really sick of being glared at by the Glee clubbers for both being an Atheist and for apparently dating you without their permission" he shot back.

I groaned as Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned forward "Finn actually asked me why I was dating someone else" he said quietly "He actually made it sound like I was cheating on him with you".

I stared at Kurt "If that's the case, then keep me away from him or I'll destroy him" I threatened.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at me "Sure thing tiger" he drawled sarcastically.

"I'm being serious" I whined out making Kurt shake his head at me.

"And I'm sure putting a piece of celery in the middle of the table is part of you being serious" Kurt deadpanned.

I smirked at him as I saw two very familiar Jocks entering the cafeteria and heading straight to the slushy machine as they laughed loudly, earning the attention of almost everyone in the cafeteria.

"The celery is part two" I said dismissively "_That_ is part one" I corrected pointing at Karofsky.

Kurt frowned as we watched Karofsky grab a cup and turn to the slushy machine, saying something to Azimio.

"Watch carefully" I ordered slowly as Karofsky hit the switch to pour his slushy only for the tap to break off and spray him with the stuff, knocking him over with shock as slushy poured all over him.

Sitting down I turned to a stupefied Kurt, "I'm probably making things worse with Spanky but it's definitely worth it" I said quietly "And besides, things have to get worse" I explained "Wait for Spanky to reach a certain level of build up, before I tear him down from his little pedestal".

Kurt whimpered as he watched Karofsky forcing himself to his feet as everyone laughed at him before tripping over in the mess the ex-slushy machine had made, causing a fresh wave of laughter as Azimio backed away uncertainly, his muscles unable to help in any way.

I watched smugly as Kurt burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as he almost fell from the bench. "I take it that I did good?" I asked innocently.

Kurt nodded shakily "You did great" he blurted "Perfectly".

I smirked as Karofsky stood and managed to begin to walk towards us without falling over, somehow managing to figure out I was the one who arranged his little embarrassment. Casually I reached into the middle of the table and held up the celery, lightly tapping it against my cheek and making Karofsky hesitate.

Karofsky's glare could have melted ice as he turned and stormed from the cafeteria and Kurt's laughter doubled.

"God I needed that" Kurt admitted as he got a hold of himself "That's going to make the rest of the day perfect".

"I should hope so" I pointed out "There's a Glee meeting today".

Kurt frowned up at me "How did you know that?"

I shrugged dismissively "I photocopied your timetable" I admitted, quickly adding "Depending on how Schuester acts I might even audition" to distract Kurt.

Like expected Kurt's face lit up "What are you going to audition with?" he demanded.

I smirked at him "I'm probably going to get slapped" I said innocently making Kurt's eyes narrow at me.

"I want to tell you to choose a new song but I can't resist watching their faces when you sing it" Kurt decided slowly.

"You don't even know what I'm singing" I argued.

"I don't need to" Kurt corrected "I know you, meaning I know you've chosen something extremely offensive simply because you want to prove a point".

I grinned at him "It seems you do know me" I agreed "The question is, how well?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed at me even further, "Honestly?" he asked softly "I don't care". I blinked at him in a mixture of shock and hidden hurt, "I just want to see you tear them a new one" Kurt continued making my shock grow "I only want to know you better afterwards".


End file.
